


tomorrow never came

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Oops, Parent Thomas Sanders, Post-Break Up, Rain, Song fic, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Title from a Lana Del Rey Song, kind of?, roman's kind of an asshole ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: you said you'd love me like no tomorrow, i guess tomorrow never came
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	tomorrow never came

**Author's Note:**

> go listen to lana del rey's song tomorrow never came for like, the ultimate sad song experience
> 
> also i love nico so much and i'm legally obligated to put him in here

_ “We’ll run away together,” Roman grinned at him. “We don’t have to worry about this, we can be safe together.” _

_ “Roman, we can’t-” Logan tried. _

_ “Why not? Lo, we can’t be together here.” _

_ “We’re kids, Ro,” Logan held his hands gently. “You’re in college and I’m still in high school.” _

_ He huffed. “You’re a genius, Logan, we’ll figure it out.” _

Logan sat there, the rain pouring down around there. It was starting to get cold, but Roman was coming soon. It was cold, but he had to keep waiting.

_ “Listen,” Roman sighed. “You know that bench on the corner of Rose and Third?” Logan gave a slight nod. “I’ll meet you there tomorrow, we can get away from this.” _

_ “Promise?” _

_ He gave a soft smile. “I promise.” _

The sun was nearly over the horizon and the streetlights flickered on. Logan checked his watch again. Nine o’clock. 

He considered going into one of the shops along the street and buying a raincoat or umbrella, but if Roman came along, he didn’t want to miss him. 

_ As he walked, it started to rain. Not the gentle patter of rain, but a downpour, soaking Logan to the bone. He glanced down at his wristwatch and grinned. He was early and would beat Roman there. _

_ They were always competing, fighting, but not because they hated each other, but because it was their ‘flirting’, as Remus called it.  _

_ Remus ran away a year ago. He still talked to the two but refused to come back home. All Logan knew was that Roman was his twin and Remus had a mustache. _

_ Their parents were assholes. There’s no moving around it. When Logan was kicked out and Roman took him in, his parents were hesitant about him. Logan didn’t like staying with Roman, but what else could he do?  _

Logan looked around, hoping to spot red hair in the streets. No one was out there, only himself.

Remus was coming to pick them up. He had to be. Logan couldn’t go back home.

He checked his phone for messages but none from Roman.

“Hey,” A soft voice came from behind him and Logan turned around. “Are you alright?”

Logan just shook his head. 

“Here,” The stranger held out a jacket. “You look like a wet rat.”

“I’m okay,” Logan said softly. 

The person snorted. “No, you’re not.” They sat next to him. “So, I know you’re in my English class, but what’s your name?”

“Logan. He/Him pronouns.”

“Janus, He/Him,” He grinned. “So, what’s got you so down, specs?”

“We were going to run away together,” Logan whispered brokenly. “Our parents are homophobic and won’t let us be together. If I came out to them, I’d get kicked out. I can’t go back. He said he’d meet me up here tomorrow,” Logan gave a bitter laugh. “I guess tomorrow never came.”

Janus was silent for a moment. “Do you want to stay with me for a while?”

“What?” Logan reeled back.

“Yeah, my dads won’t mind,” Janus shrugged. “Plus, you’ve been sitting here for like, a couple of hours in the rain, you’re gonna get sick.”

“Actually, you can’t catch a cold from the rain,” Logan corrected and Janus rolled his eyes.

“Come on, nerd,” Janus pulled him up from the bench. “Let’s get you dry.You can fill me in on everything else on the way.”

  
  


Break

  
  


“Dad?” Janus called out as he opened his front door.

“Yeah?” His dad came to the door and paused. “Jay, who’s this?”

“Oh, he’s Logan,” Janus gestured to him and Logan gave a small wave. “He’s my friend from English and,” He hesitated. “Dad, he really needs our help.”

“Nico?” Janus’s dad called. “Can you help our guest out?”

“What, Thomas?” He stopped in his tracks. “Oh, okay. Um, yeah, I’ll get you some towels. Jay, can he borrow some of your clothes?” Janus nodded and Nico gestured for Logan to follow him.

“Janus, can I talk to you?” Thomas lowered his voice.

“Depends, can we move out of the rain? I’m kind of tired of holding the umbrella up,” Janus stepped inside and followed Thomas into the living room.

“What happened?”

Janus sighed. “So, Logan got kicked out, moved in with his boyfriend, his boyfriend’s parents are super homophobic and they found out about Logan and him, so they kicked Logan out today. They were going to meet today and run away together, but Logan waited out in the rain for hours and he looked really lonely and when I asked if he was okay, he nearly cried and I felt bad and-”

“Janus, you’re panicking and you sound like Virgil,” Thomas cut him off and Janus rolled his eyes. “Your dad and I aren’t mad at you, we were just,” He hesitated. “Worried when you brought home a soaking wet stranger.”

Janus huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

It was silent for a moment before Thomas grinned at him. “So, do you think Virgil’s gonna be jealous?”

“Oh my god, Dad, he just got out of a relationship,” He groaned, flushing deeply. “Besides, it’s not like he’d ever be interested in me.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So,” Nico cleared his throat awkwardly. “Are you okay?”

Logan shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“What’s up?” He asked.

He sighed. “Everything kind of sucks right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“My parents kicked me out, my boyfriend just left me, I’m close to failing English and I’m just,” Logan took a deep breath. “I’m having a bad day.”

“Yeah,” Nico nodded. “I felt that.”

“I just don’t know what I’m going to do,” Logan whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

“Well, for starters, you’re staying here for a while,” Janus said, leaning against the doorway.

Logan’s head shot up. “What?”

“Thomas?” Nico raised an eyebrow but Thomas shushed him, giving him a small smile. 

“Yeah, you’ve got nowhere to go, dumbass.”

“Language,” Thomas scolded and Janus just rolled his eyes.

“Like I haven’t heard you try and parallel park,” Janus mumbled under his breath and Logan cracked a smile.

“Watch it,” Thomas nudged him playfully. “Logan, c’mon, I can show you to the guest room.”

Logan gave a small smile.

_ I think it’s going to be okay. _

**Author's Note:**

> i was just going to write logan but then i was like, hey, he needs a friend, this is too sad, so i gutted most of it and did this. if y'all want another part to this, i kind of have an idea of what i want to do
> 
> follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththepresident and talk to me on there. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
